The Notebook VI
by hypheniated
Summary: ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ At least, that’s the code Sakura and Karin follows. The real enemy, the one in question, the boy-stealer, was Ino Yamanka. SasuSaku, SuiKar.
1. Dead Frog

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_I'm depressed, and high right now, cause I ate like half a large bag of ketchup chips and wasted half of the $20 iTunes card I got from my best friend for my birthday. At least, half of my brain thinks so. I love Red Jumpsuit Apparatus :D_

_

* * *

_

From: CherryCherryBonbon  
To: FuckMyGlasses  
Subject: Absolutely nothing. Open it anyways.

Karin, Suigetsu's looking at you.

From: FuckMyGlasses  
To: CherryCherryBonbon  
Subject: You, Cherry, are going down.

You know, you little pink-haired retard, you CAN text me. I got my phone back.

There's also something called pen and paper. YOU CAN PASS THE NOTEBOOK, STUPID.

There's also another thing.

WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING TEST.

I don't care right now if Suigetsu's looking at me! I want to pass this fucking IT test so I can go on and study for Socials next period!

……Is he really looking at me? In what way? Regretful? Pissed off?

What's the answer to #4?

From: CherryCherryBonbon  
To: FuckMyGlasses  
Subject: Down what? The drain? WEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Well, sor-ry, you PMSing bitch!

I left my phone in my locker. In my pencil case. So no txting.

Answer to #4 is _'Predators. Sex offenders. Internet sex offenders. Pedophiles on the Internet looking to have sex with children.'_

Um….he was looking kinda sad, which was weird. Regretful.

Take your pick. I'm almost done. Just the last thing. Where do I put my name?

From: FuckMyGlasses  
To: CherryCherryBonbon  
Subject: Ummm, what the hell?

…Thanks, I think?

Maybe we all got different tests or something, Sakura.

#4 is 'Describe how to use a search engine properly without having inappropriate things (ie. Porn.)

Ooooooh, Naruto's going to have trouble with that one.

YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE TOP LEFT CORNER, STUPID.

From: CherryCherryBonbon  
To: FuckMyGlasses  
Subject: SHITTTTT.

I did the grade 9 test. Not the grade 12 one. SHITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

Pretty please, Karin, can you like copy and paste your IT test into the next email? With a cherry on top?

I'll buy you pocky and Starbucks for a week. I think I have enough money.

From: FuckMyGlasses  
To: CherryCherryBonbon  
Subject: You idiot. (1document attached: test#67)

Alright. You better have enough money.

And you better change the answers to sound like your idiot self.

From: CherryCherryBonbon  
To: FuckMyGlasses  
Subject: RE: You idiot.

I love you!

From: FuckMyGlasses  
To: CherryCherryBonbon  
Subject: ……

…….I loves you too.

Now hurry up and finish your test and stop emailing me.

From: CherryCherryBonbon  
To: FuckMyGlasses  
Subject: RE: ……

Yes madam!

* * *

The Notebook (VI)

_(And no, it is so not named after that movie)_

-

**If found, either throw it away or return to owners. **

**-**

The Notebook (VI) belongs to:

-

Sakura Haruno, Grade 12, Homeroom 3, Locker #333

_(I am the one with the pink hair, bitches, and it's frigging natural, I tell you)_

-

&

-

Karin Utari, Grade 12, Homeroom 3, Locker #332

**_(Red hair, sexy glasses.)_**

_-_

BTW, the owners are _inseparable. _

Fetchingly easy to find us.

We are like a pair of shoes.

…

…

_Eww, Karin. Smelly much?  
_

**_Fuck off, Sakura._**

_-_

_-_

Warning: The slander written in here is practically in-understandable, and is completely full of gossip, bullshit, insanity, swearing and the degradation of several persons.

_---_

_More like one person._

**_Shut up, Sakura._**

Since we are so damn lucky and able to share all our classes together, _(Thank you, Tsunade, thank you!!!!!)_ we share a notebook.

Cause we're cool like that.

And passing notes is so old-fashioned. We pass The Notebook instead. Less inconspicuous.

Schedule **_(because Sakura is stupid like that)_**:

Period I + Information Technology (IT) 12  
Period II + Socials 12  
Period III + Biology 12  
Period IV + Mechanics 12

-

Period V + Home Economics 12  
Period VI + French 12  
Period VII + English 12  
Period VIII + Principles of Math 12

* * *

_Kari, Suigetsu's looking at you again, and I think he's admiring the fierce way you handle that knife while you're slicing up that frog. And it's my turn to dismember the poor amphibian now! _

…**_.Why must you say that again? He's always looking at me. _**

**_He and Sasuke are sharing a girl. _**

**_How frigging nasty is that?!!??!!?_**

**_Fuck him, I don't care if he likes me right now._**

… **_And here's the knife. And wake up Shikamaru; it's going to be his turn after yours._**

**_And don't forget to cut out the heart, and MAKE SURE THE STUPID THING IS INTACT._**

**_

* * *

_**

Classification of THE BLONDE BITCH

**_Written by: Karin_**

- Blonde  
- Blue-eyed  
- Tall-ish  
- Stupid  
- a cheerleading slut  
- Stole away Sasuke and Suigetsu  
- HER NAME IS: Ino Yamanka.

_You do know, technically she didn't steal them away from us. She just kinda…found out that we had crushes on them? And decided to spite us, and dates both of them like the whore she is?_

_Kay, that burns and stabs and hurts. Sorry._

_

* * *

_

What Sakura and Karin want for this year:

- To pass Math 12 _(Warning: EPIC FAILL!)  
_- To pass IT 12 **_(Why did we even take this in the first place? Why?)_**_  
_- Get some sort of GPS system for our cellphones, since they ALWAYS go missing. _(We must have lost at least a hundred cellphones by now…)  
_- Repeat above for iPod _  
_- A graduation/birthday/Christmas/etcetera present that has four wheels, a speedometer, gas pedal, mileage, and uses gas and a battery to run. **_(Vroom!)_**

- The latest Plain White T's CD _(j'adore Tom Higgenson's voice.)**(Ditto.)**_  
- Another chance at the apprenticeship for Mechanics 12 before being shipped away to secondary school _(Admittedly very fun and dirrrrrrty).  
-_ Pass the driver's license test.**_ (Um, yeah. About that…)_**  
- Love from two certain boys. **_(Yup.) _**_(Yeah.)_  
_-_ Take THE BLONDE BITCH down.

We swear, over The Notebook (VI) that we will:

- Complete the above list  
- NEVER STOP MAKING SO MANY DAMN LISTS  
- Get Sasuke and Suigetsu back.

…_.You know, Karin-chan, technically-_

**_Shut up, Sakura, for like the gazillionth time, okay?_**

_Okay._

**_AND STOP BEING SO TECHNICAL. We are now declaring war on Ino._**

_Sqwee! I'm on your side! When do we start?_

…

…_Okay, Sasuke's looking funny at us…_

**_No, you moron, he's staring at you. You like just laughed evilly._**

…_Cool!_

Now, we, Karin and Sakura, swear to:

- Declare war on Yamanka Ino for somehow double-dating two best-friended boys _(Sasuke)** (Suigetsu)**_ that totally know she's duping them, and they aren't doing anything about it.  
- And save them from the blonde slut's evil clutches.  
- And have them into our clutches. _(Since, um, we kinda loved them since preschool. Shut up Karin, I know it's been a damn eternity! Anyways, since Sasuke shared his crayons with me. Ah, those were the days. Now, we melt crayons with my brother's Zippo.)_

_-_

_-_

_Now, off to finish the lab on that dead, heartless frog!_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_Um, yeah. I don't really know what happened, just that this idea was ravaging me at like, __2 AM__._

_Review?_

_Love,_

_hypheniated_


	2. Lucite Hooker Heels

_I don't own anything, anything that is copyrighted not to me that is in here that belongs to the lucky people who do. _

_

* * *

  
_

This is Sakura writing-

Since Karin-chan is too far away from me to share Notebook.

She's like across the room! I miss her already, -sadface-

We're in English right now, and we're having _quiet time__. _

_What, are we in kindergarten or something???????_

Where for about a half an hour or so, we stay quiet and read a book. Or write in my case.

-Sigh-

And yes, I did just write –sigh-

At least Kakashi-sensei is letting us have quiet time. It'd probably last all period, though.

And since Karin-chan is across the room, I'm free to write whatever the hell I want.

YAY!

Since Karin-chan won't care if I say it, the anti-lollipop glasses-wearing sucker, I'm going to say it and deal with the consequences later.

She…doesn't…like…Candy.

In fact, she _hates_ it!

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??????

KARIN HATES CANDY!

She hates sugar in general, though.

Lots and lots of exceptions, though. Like Coke and chocolate and Frosted Flakes and-

…Fuck, where's my iPod?

Oh, here it is!

My iPod is the new iTouch –smileyface- so awesome!

Its name is Jeremy the Twelfth.

Anyways!

Ugh, this is getting boring. I have nothing to do. I miss Karin.

* * *

Sakura.

Stop tapping that ugly pen on your desk. That rubber ducky on it is squeaking/quacking really loud.

It's annoying.

-Sasuke

* * *

MY PEN IS SO NOT UGLY!

It writes out in hot-magenta-pink!

I bet your pens can't do that!

And be decorated with a bright yellow rubber ducky so it can't even fit in your pencil case, it only just fits in your binder!

Shut up, Henry doesn't squeak! He _quacks_.

Learn the difference, Sasuke.

LEARN IT.

-Sakura

* * *

…You named that Thing?

-Sasuke

* * *

Of course! Who doesn't?

-Sakura

* * *

This is Sakura writing again-

Sasuke's being an ass.

HE THINKS HENRY IS UGLY!

-cries and dies inside-

Hey, that rhymes!

Ahem.

Anyways-

He doesn't like Henry! –sniff-

I wonder why I love him anyways, then, since he hates Henry!

Pooh.

My earrings are awesome. They're like these plastic red roses, and are the size of my thumb. SOOOO AWESOME!

…For some funny reason, Karin-chan's earrings are like mini shiny silver guns. They're so cute!

* * *

Sakura,

Stop sniffing like you're crying in class. It's annoying.

-Sasuke

* * *

YOU HEARTLESS FROG!

I'm not crying!

I just hit my eye with Henry! Sheesh!

And you better stop writing to me; do you know that…your girlfriend Ino gets all jealous?

-Sakura

* * *

…I'm not going to ask.

She is not my girlfriend.

-Sasuke

* * *

You just asked! And I'm not answering! Haha! –cue diabolical evil laughter-

Stop denying it! Ino is your girlfriend! She's like around you all the time, kissing and eating off of you! What kind of heartless boy are you? Denying your girlfriend!

-Sakura

* * *

This is Sakura writing again-

There is only like, five minutes left to class.

That hurt, writing to Sasuke that Ino's his girlfriend…-sigh-

I love him, but there's nothing to do about it. –Sigh- Notebook's going back to Karin in three minutes, looks like she's gonna need it, cause she's like steaming like a kettle going to blow up.

I wonder wh- never mind, I see why.

I better give Notebook to her, otherwise she gets all grumpy like a ruffled rooster when you pelt rocks at it.

I promise, the next time I write it will be all neat and tidy and stuff like Karin's.

This entry in the Notebook (VI) was written by: Sakura –superdupersmileyfaceofDOOM!-

* * *

This is Karin writing-

Mood: Extremely pissed off  
Listening to: Ur So Gay by Katy Perry  
Is Heading towards: Math with Sakura behind me, who is licking a disgusting lollipop and listening to her Lady Gaga stuff

Ino is a bitch, Ino is a bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!

And Suigetsu can kiss my ass. HE BETTER STOP STARING AT ME.

Here I was, innocently reading my book, and Ino whispers 'Four-eyed Bitch'.

ONLY SAKURA IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT IN EXTREME ANGER AT ME!

Stupid Yamanaka.

And then that ugly plastic Barbie goes back looking into her teeny compact mirror instead of reading.

Why, why doesn't Kakashi throw her out of class? Why? WHY????

I am going to have to get rid of that shitty porn he reads.

Anyways, me and Saku are making our agonizingly slow way to Math, which luckily doesn't have Ino in it.

… Oh no, that blonde do not just shove past me.

Hold on a second, please, while I toss the Notebook to Sakura and prepare to trip Miss Prissy who is giving me that snooty look.

…

…

Hi, it's Saku-pretty-face!

… And Kari-chan has just violently tripped Miss Prissy!

Like, it was amazing. Karin just, like stuck her four-inch sturdy black-booted foot in front of the fragile plastic heels of Ino's shoes and like, shifted back, and like, Ino fell face-forward. Books and ugly blonde hair everywhere. IT WAS EPICC!!!

And we are so not going to get in trouble for this!!!

I am going to buy Karin a pair of super-strong hooker Lucite heels just for that.

I LOVE YOU, KARIN!

…

…

Karin writing-

THAT. WAS. AWESOME.

Ino fell wonderfully. Like, splat!

…Why, Sakura, why are you going to buy me hooker heels?

Anyways! Before I was interrupted by my urges to trip Miss Prissy, we were –ahem- going to Math.

But, we have to stop at our stinky lockers. At least, Sakura's locker stinks like hell and shit mixed together. She covets my locker, since it smells okay. Like metal. And paint. I do wonder what meds does Sakura snort- I mean, take.

…But I wish Sakura would stop raping the locker-sized poster I drew of the two cute twin boys from Madina Lake.

But they can't beat Suigetsu. –le sigh-

Which reminds me, he's in our Math Class, Sakura.

Too bad, I have to sit in front, since the stupid teacher thinks I'm blind as a bat.

WHICH I'M NOT, CONTRARY TO YOUR IDIOT THEORY. I like these glasses, and I only have a slight eye problem! Very slight! Your mother even said so!

I don't get to stare at Suigetsu without looking like an idiot trying to steal other people's answers.

Ugh, I am so tired. I can't wait to get home. I'm passing this to Sakura now.

I love you too, Sakura. Now turn down the volume darling, no one can concentrate around you when there's something about riding a disco stick screaming from your plastic-rose-adorned ears.

* * *

_Kaaaaarrrriiiiiiinnnnn!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**What do you want now, Sakura?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Answer to number 96!_

* * *

_**Four gazillion.**_

* * *

_Got it! Thank you!_

* * *

**…**_**..Kami, give me strength. I lied about the answer. It's 43 and a half.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

…_Why didn't you tell me the right answer in the first place, Karin-chan? You make me cry… -sniff-_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Because you're a pink-haired idiot who likes to over abuse hyphens and will believe anything I say.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_You're mean~!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Not as mean as I will be if you get me a detention.**_

_

* * *

  
_

_Okay…Shutting up now._

_

* * *

  
_

This is Sakura writing-

…Damn, I forgot what I was going to write.

**Statement of the day:** 'FOR THE FUCK OF CANDLES, MARIO, SAVE GODDAMN PRINCESS PEACH ALREADY!!!!'

And deliver us from scary scary rabid fangirls, amen.

-smileyface-

And sexy cupcakes are delicious.

XOXO S-A-K-U-R-A

~-A-B-U-S-E-O-F-H-Y-P-H-E-N-S-~

* * *

This is Karin writing-

School's out.

Pay up, we're going to Starbucks. You're buying me the biggest, chocolaty thing there.

With very whipped cream.

* * *

_Um, shit, Karin. _

_Suigetsu's in there, with Sasuke. _

_ORDERING, AND SITTING AT OUR TABLE._

_OUR FUCKING TABLE. THE ONE BY THE WINDOW WITH THE PRETTY LIGHTS._

_What do we do?_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**We can't kick them out, we'll never be able to go to a Starbucks so close to our school.**_

**…**

**…**_**Fudgicles, I swore to never, never scheme again.**_

_**Let's…ask nicely to remove themselves from our seats?**_

_**...  
**_

_**Ino's there. **_

_**-all new year's resolutions broken-**_

* * *

_Take me away, I'm gonna hurt somebody, take me away right now…_


End file.
